The Walking Dead Rising Season 1
by Zach Cestaro
Summary: Rick Grimes and Frank West, wake up from a coma, and find the world dead, but not everyone, only half the world’s population, now they must journey together, and fight for the people they truly love and care for and also for justice, and most importantly for survival.
1. Day Gones Bye (Pt 1)

King County Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes and Photojournalist Frank West, we're walking down a quiet deserted highway, looking for some gas. They then found a gas station in the distance.

"It may be worth trying." Frank had said

"Yeah let's give it a shot." Rick had said

They then saw the sign that said NO GAS

"Oh damn." Frank has said in frustration

"Wait hold on now, there may be something else around that might be useful, let's have a look around." Rick had said

"Alright I guess it's worth a shot." Frank had said

They then looked around in the gas station, and saw multiple dead bodies lying around all over the place, even in the cars as well, as they were rotting away. However, they then saw what seemed to be a little girl on the other side of the car the two were next to, and she seemingly picked up her teddy bear. Rick and Lee, then immediately decided to help her.

"Little Girl, I'm Policeman." Rick had said

"We're not gonna hurt you." Frank had said

"Little Girl?" Rick had questioned

The blonde little girl then turned around, and was actually a walker, as she had a half torn mouth, and then started approaching them.

"Oh my god." Rick had said in shock

BAM Rick had shot the girl dead.

(Intro)

A little while back, Rick was in his Police Cruiser with his long time best friend and partner in crime Shane Walsh, whom he grew up with. They were having lunch inside their Police Cruiser, and were joking around about the difference between men and women. Then Rick was talking about a fight he had with his wife Lori, and on how she questioned him if he really cared about his family, right in front of their 11 year old son Carl. Rick then said on how he never would say anything like that, not in front of Carl, then they got a call on three suspects in a car, that had shot up a nearby place, and were now on the run, as cops were after them, they then answered the call, and Shane disposed their lunch leftovers.

They then reported to the crime scene, while photojournalist from Colorado, Frank West, was flying to Atlanta, after he heard "something big was happening." He was with pilot Ed DeLuca talking

"Say buddy, you mentioned something about research for a story." Ed said

"That's right, gotta tip something big's happen." Frank replied back

"In a big city like that, they sure mention anything about it on TV." Ed had said back

"Yeah, well I'm freelance pal, I don't go out of my way for the TV to tell me what to cover." Frank said jokingly

Ed has laughed

"Hang on, we're those gunshots." Frank has said hearing them in the distance

"I think so, what was that the army, we should go and check it out." Ed said

"I think we should." Frank agreed

"Oh my god there's a shootout going on." Frank had said, seeing Rick and Shane and a few other police officers shoot at the criminals.

"Holy Shit!" Ed had yelled out

Rick, Shane, and the other police officers had shot all the criminals dead, Rick was grazed from before.

Meanwhile in Rick's POV

"I'm alright." Rick had said

"You sure." Shane asked worried

"Yeah, the son of a bitch shot me." Rick said

"Yeah, I know." Shane said sadly

Frank was on his camera taking shots, and then saw a criminal get up with a gun.

"Holy shit one of the criminals wasn't killed, we gotta stop him." Frank said

"There's nothing we can do." Ed replied sadly

"You never tell Lori Shane you understa-."

Rick was cut off as Frank was trying to warn him

"HEY OFFICER BEHIND YOU LOOK OUT!" Frank had yelled trying to warn Rick

"What the-" Rick had said while looking up same with Shane as well along with everyone else

He was cut when he got shot by the criminal.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Frank cried out

"RICK!!!!" Shane had also cried out

Rick was holding on for dear life as he was bleeding out

"He's hit! Leon you call an ambulance and get them down here right now!!!" Shane had yelled in panic

"Ok!!!" Leon said

Frank had watched in sadness, almost shed a tear, when Shane was telling Rick to stay with him, to do it for his wife and son, Lori and Carl.

"Damn, he's a father and husband, he better make it, I hope." Frank had said hopeful

Suddenly, a mysterious creature was walking behind Ed, which looked like a man, but moaned, looked dead, and was walking with a limp.

"Ed behind you!" Frank had said

"What?" Ed has asked

"ARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!" The creature had groaned

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ed has screamed while being devoured

"What the hell?" Rick had said weakly

"What it is brother?" Shane had asked

He then looked up, and saw Ed the pilot get eaten by the mysterious creature, as Frank tried to not make him noticeable.

"What the hell is that?"

In the helicopter "OH FUCK MAYDAY WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!" Frank had yelled

"What the hell?" Shane had said

Shane's eyes, then bursted out his sockets, as he was shocked, seeing the helicopter go down, and coming right towards Shane and Rick, and the rest of the police officers.

"OH SHIT MOVE!!!!" Shane had yelled while carrying Rick

All the officers moved, as the helicopter crashed, exploding the police cruisers, as it crashed into them, but luckily, Frank had jumped out just in time, as it was about to crash, but then had cracked his rib, when he did, and Shane then saw it.

"Hey Mister are you alright."

Shane had then investigated, as the paramedics took Rick in the ambulance, and as the fire truck was starting to come.

"Yeah I think I—" Frank had said but was then cut as he passed out.

"We need some help over here!" Shane had screamed

"We got this go." A paramedic had said, putting him on a stretcher, and in the same ambulance as Rick.

"Don't worry, I'll come check up on you, let your family know that—" Shane was cut off as he was starting to cry, but then saw an ID card and camera, getting his attention.

"Huh" Shane said, as he wiped his tears off his face, and then Bent down to see the two items.

"Holy shit." Shane said seeing an entire video of the scene, a bunch of shots as well, and an ID card that said Frank West, photojournalist, Denver, Colorado, and his phone number, DOB, and the rest of his info as well.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frank West, I'll look out for you too." Shane had said

To be continued...


	2. Days Gone Bye (Pt 2)

Shane was entering the room that Rick and Frank were in, they were in the coma, due to Rick being shot, and Frank being injured from the helicopter crash.

"Hey Rick and uh Frank, I just wanted to stop by to give you and Frank these flowers, and Frank, here's is your camera, ID Card, and wallet, I saved it from the crash, and here's your stuff too Rick, Lori and Carl are ok, I'm looking out for them, and Frank, I notify your family for you, ok, so here are the flowers right here."

"You steal those flowers from your grandma Jean's heh heh heh heh heh heh." Rick had said

"Yeah what about that camera it better not be broken, same my paycheck as well, and tell my family I'm still kicking heh heh heh heh heh heh." Frank had said

There was no response

"Shane?" Rick called out, then he saw the flowers dead.

"Hello, Anyone there?" Frank had also called out.

Rick had tried to get up and then fell while trying so

"AHHH NURSE HELP!!!!" Rick had yelled weakly

Frank then fell too when trying to get up

"NURSE HELP US OUT!!!" Frank said weakly

Rick and Frank looked at each other.

"You're that guy from the helicopter screaming." Rick had said

"Yeah I was trying to warn you." Frank had said

"Thanks a lot." Rick said

"No problem, I'm Frank West by the way, photojournalist."

Frank had said introducing himself

"Rick Grimes, King County Sheriff's Deputy." Rick had back

"Good to meet you." Frank said

"You too." Rick said back

Frank then got his stuff and same with Rick as well.

"You ready to head out." Rick had said

"Yeah" Frank has said

Rick had opened the door and were both horrified by what they saw.

"Jesus." Frank said covering his mouth, as both of them saw decomposing dead bodies in the hospital, with flies buzzing around.

They then walked down the hall, quivered with horror on their faces, as they saw a door up ahead and then saw a door saying don't open dead inside, with a hand reaching from the padlocked door, which was decomposed, and was more moaning going on.

"Damn, I don't we should open that door." Rick had said

"Agreed." Frank had said

Frank, then went to take pictures of the hall and the door, but realized his battery was dead, he then sighed.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Rick said

"Agreed." Frank replies with obligation

They then walked out, and saw more bodies lying around, covered dead bodies, a helicopter, and tank, dead soldiers, and crows eating some bodies.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick had asked in shock

"I have no clue?" Frank replied back

"Whatever it is, we must find out, let's go." Rick said

"Agreed." Frank said back

They then continued walking

While they were walking up the road, they then saw a torn apart walker, that had no legs, was decomposed, and was trying to get them as well, and had also saw a bicycle.

"Oh Jesus!" Rick had said in shock.

"Damn!" Frank had said covering his mouth.

Rick then took the bicycle, as Frank saw another one, and had both rode off to Rick's neighborhood.

When they arrived to Rick's neighborhood, they then went into Rick's house, and then found no one there.

"LORI CARL!!??? LORI CARL!!!??? LORI CARL!!!?" Rick had cried out trying to find them, he then cried

"Hey I'm sorry about your family, don't worry we'll find them." Frank said trying to calm down Rick.

"Don't worry I'll find you two, I promise." Rick had said, which made Frank tear up a little.

"Hey Rick, do you mind if I borrow some batteries?" Frank had said

"Sure g'head." Rick had replied back

He then got some and turned on his camera.

"Let's Go, we need to find my wife and son, they're alive." Rick had said

"How do you know?" Frank had questioned

"I know the whole house was empty when we came, no car, food, supplies, any of my guns from the department, and even photo albums and portraits.

Frank then laughed after he heard photo albums

"Oh Jesus that does prove something, where do you think they may be."

"Maybe Atlanta, first we need to go around, and look for help."

"Agreed, let's go." Frank had said

"Yeah." Rick said back

As Rick and Frank, were roaming the block, they then had saw a mysterious creature, that looked like a man, but a little dead as well.

"That thing was the thing inside the helicopter when it crashed." Frank had said

"What, What are you talking about-"

Rick, was cut off as he was hit with a shovel, by an African-American kid, giving him a bloody nose.

"What the-" Frank had said shocked

The kid, then hit Frank in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Daddy daddy!" The kid yelled

His father then approached, shot the creature, and approached the scene.

"Carl." Rick had said

"What's going on Duane."

"This man called me Carl, and the other man too was alive, but I thought he was one of them." Duane had said

"What's your name sir." The man had said

Rick had then passed out after that

"Quick son, help me drag them in the house." The man had said

"Ok." Duane had said

To be continued...


	3. Days Gone Bye (Pt 3)

Rick and Frank had then woke up inside the house, and they were both tied up on separate beds, due to the fact on how the man didn't know them, nor did his son Duane. Then after they had woke up, the African-American man had entered the room, with his son.

"You two are awake." The man had said

Rick and Frank both realized they were tied up to two beds

"What the hell is going on?" Rick had said as he and Frank noticed that they were tied up

"Oh sorry about that, I don't know who you two are, but anyway, since I don't, if you two try to do anything, to harm me or my son Duane, I swear I'll kill you two." The man had said as he was approaching closer with the knife

The man had then cut the two loose from each separate bed.

"Come in the kitchen, I made some dinner, we can talk, I'm Morgan Jones by the way." The man had said

As Rick and Frank had entered the room, Frank had noticed the items that belonged to him.

"Uh mister I believe these items belong to you." Morgan had said towards Frank

Frank had nodded as Morgan then asked

"What is your names?"

"The name's Rick Grimes King County Sheriff's Deputy." Rick had said

"And you?" Morgan had questioned Frank

"I'm Frank West, photojournalist, Denver, Colorado." Frank had said

"Yeah I saw that on your ID card, but I couldn't catch your name, sorry about that it sounded so simple." Morgan had said

"Oh yeah, I'm not good with names either, heh, even with the simplest ones." Frank had said

"What happened?" Rick had said

"Oh, sorry about that, my son accidentally hit you two with a shovel for the wrong reasons, I'm sorry about that." Morgan had said

"Yeah sorry sir." Duane had said

"It's no problem, also, why did you shoot that man outside?" Rick had questioned

"No sir that wasn't any man, that was a man eating corpse, which was why my son hit you two with a shovel, he thought you were one of them." Morgan had said

"Oh." Rick reacted with comprehension

"So are they like zombies of some sort?" Frank had questioned Morgan

"Yeah, something like that." Morgan had said

"I wouldn't really use zombies as a name for them, they're more like walkers, as they always walk, no matter if they're dead or undead." Rick had said

"That's a definite better way of putting it heh heh heh." Frank had said with a laughing reaction

Morgan then noticed on how odd it was that Rick and Frank didn't know anything about this apocalypse, he then started to question Rick and Frank.

"I'm surprised, on how you guys don't know anything about this, where you two been for the last month." Morgan had questioned

"Coma." Rick has said

"Seriously?" Morgan had questioned with shock

"Yeah, I was shot in a police shootout, Frank was there on a helicopter, and I guess it crashed after that, Frank jumped off, cracked a rib, and then passed out, later fell into a coma." Rick had said

Morgan was shocked from what he heard

"Is that true?" Morgan asked Frank

"Yeah, I was going to Atlanta to see what was happening, because I heard about how something "big" was happening there, then after that I heard gunshots, and my pilot Ed, had flew to the scene, and I saw Rick and his friend Shane I think his name is, shoot down these criminals, I actually got a lot of shots and the whole thing on video." Frank had said

"Really, let us see." Rick had said

They all looked at it, and Morgan was surprised to see at the end on how a walker had eaten Ed, and killed him, that the helicopter was going down, and on how Frank jumped from a high level, and hit the ground hard, but still managed to save his camera.

"Holy shit!" Morgan had said in shock

"That shit really is incredible." Rick had said with impression

"Awesome!" Duane had said profoundly

"Yeah." Frank said smiling at Duane

"So how do you kill them?" Rick had asked Morgan

"Always aim for the head, nothing else, you can tell if they're undead if they have red eyes, and you can also kill five to ten of them at the same time, if these wasps are around, and if you kill one, they all die at once, with their heads exploding, but don't let one catch you, because if that happens, you either have to cut of a limb or commit suicide." Morgan had informed the two

"When did it start getting bad?" Frank asked

"About a month ago, the power went out, and the last news stream was a month ago as well, and they only said to keep safe, as the military would take care of it, and the safest to be in the meantime would be in Atlanta." Morgan had said

"That's where my wife and son must be." Rick had said

"We hope." Frank said worried

"Yeah we do too." Morgan had said agreeing

They then heard some walkers outside.

"What was that?" Rick had said

"It must be some walkers." Morgan had said

They then looked out the window quietly, and had saw a car alarm go off, and then Morgan had saw this one woman, which was a walker, with a very sad look.

"Oh no." Morgan had said

"No no no." Duane had said, as he ran into the mattress, crying in his pillow.

"Who was that?" Frank has asked

"My wife, Jenny, she got bit, and she was dying, we couldn't put her down after she died, so she turned, and we just let her outside." Morgan had said in a sad tone

Rick had then looked through the door hole, and saw the door knob turning, as a zombified Jenny was trying to open the door.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Morgan, you two Duane."

Duane didn't respond as he continued crying in his pillow.

"It's fine, anyway, we should get some rest, I have to teach you two in the morning how to kill these things, with stealth and firearm

"Ok, sounds like a plan, after that maybe we can go look for some supplies in my house, and then go to the police station to get more fire arm and supplies as well, everyone agree to that?" Rick had questioned

"Yeah sounds good to me." Morgan had said with agreement

"Yeah it's definitely worth a shot." Frank had said with agreement as well.

"I guess it's a plan then, goodnight everyone, we'll see you two in the morning." Rick had said

"Goodnight, Rick take the room you and Frank were in before." Morgan had said

"Alright goodnight everyone." Rick had said

"Goodnight." Frank had said as well

"Yeah goodnight, be ready tomorrow, we've got a lot of hunting to do."

"Yup agreed."

They then all turned off the lights and lock the doors of the house and fell asleep.

To be continued


	4. DaysGoneByeFinal

The next morning, Rick and Frank has changed out of their hospital gowns into regular clothes, which were the spare ones that Morgan had, and both had also wore protective helmets, and then they both had killed their first walkers.

WHAM!!! Rick had hit his first walker with a baseball bat, and continued to do so in the head, until he had fell while doing so, this happened to Frank as well when he had killed his first walker

"Not bad for your first kills, but you two will get better overtime." Morgan had said

Frank had moaned

"You alright?" Morgan asked calmly

"Oh yeah, it's just my rib that's all." Frank said

"Oh" Morgan said

"We should head to the police station, there are a lot of guns to protect ourselves, and walkie-talkies as well so we can contact each other, and also when was the last time you three had showers." Rick had said smiling

They then all smiled back with jaw dropping mouths.

They then arrived at the police station, and then got as many guns as can find, Morgan got a few handguns, a couple guns, two SMGs, and a sniper rifle as well. Rick carried a whole bag of guns with the same stuff Morgan had, but a few more guns, and Frank carried a SPAS-12.

"I think we got as much as we can hold." Rick had said

"Agreed." Frank had responded

Duane was looking at his father loading a shotgun

"Can I have one, I'm old enough."

"Yes you are and I'm going to teach you how to use them tomorrow, but until then they are off limits." Morgan had said

"Your father's right, it's better if you two do it tomorrow, because those guns are not toys, you can kill someone or yourself with them, you have to be responsible with them." Rick had said

"Yes sir." Duane had said smiling

"Good." Rick said smiling back

"We should get in the shower." Rick had said

They then all smiled

"Oh man I using a good rinse!" Rick had said

"Holy Moly this is the best shower I've had in years!" Frank said with loud laughter

"Ah man what a rinse!" Morgan said

"Oh man this is as good as the baths my momma gave me." Duane had said

They all laughed

They then got out of the shower, and Rick was wearing a police deputy uniform, with a brown coat, and a sheriff's hat, and Frank was wearing the same thing, but no coat, they then all left the police station, and once out, they saw police cruisers.

"Hey Morgan thank you for everything." Rick had said

"No problem, I'm always glad to help, and thank you for helping me too, you too Frank." Morgan had said

"No problem." Rick had said

"I'm always glad to help." Frank had said

"It was good meeting you, I'm hoping we can see each other again." Morgan had said

"You should come with us." Rick had said

"You know thinking about it, that's not such a bad idea." Morgan had said

"Cool let's just—" Frank had said, but was cut off when he saw a walker, and he looked familiar as well.

"Oh no" Frank had said

"Leon Bassett, he was the officer at the shootout, where I was shot, he was a good kid, a bit of an idiot due to him being a rookie, damn that sucks." Rick had said

"You want me to—" Frank had said but was cut off after Rick had so "No I'll take care of it."

Rick then went off to the fence, and shot Leon in the head, they then got in the car and drove off.

"Damn it feels good to be out of that neighborhood." Morgan had said

"Yeah maybe I can be friends with your son." Duane had said

"Yeah maybe, he's a little younger than you, but other than that I'm sure you two will be cool." Rick had said smiling

"Cool." Duane had said

Rick had then stopped the car on the side of the street near the hospital.

"Uh why are we stopping?" Frank had asked

"Remember that girl." Rick had said

"Oh let's put out of her misery." Frank has said

"Wait what now?" Morgan asked

"This one girl that was walker literally had no legs and was decomposed." Rick said

"Jesus." Morgan said horrified.

"Duane wait in the car, me Rick, and Frank, have to take car of something." Morgan said

"Ok no problem." Duane said

The three walked to wear the keyless walker was and then Morgan looked and was in surprise when he saw it.

"Oh my god." Morgan had said

"Wait you know her?" Frank asked

"Yeah, her husband Andrew Romano was my neighbor, they were divorced, they had two kids, named Jamie and Billy, Andrew remarried to this woman named Judy, I found her body in their house, and then found the father as a walker in our neighbor Mr. Palmer's basement, I put him out of his misery, same with the Palmer kids, I knew that woman Hannah died, I found some of her remains, and her ID, but yet I don't know what happened to the kids, last I heard, my wife god rest her soul told me that two DHS agents an older black guy and a young blonde woman escort them in the helicopter, since then me and Duane saw nothing." Morgan had said

"Holy shit, what a story, who wants to do it, I can't after knowing that story." Rick had said

"Yeah me neither, my son was good friends with the kids when they came over on the weekends and holiday breaks, just knowing that—" Morgan was cut off after Frank said "I'll do it."

"Seriously." Rick had said

"Yeah no one should have to do that a good friend or a person that can relate to family matters." Frank had said

"Thanks." Rick and Morgan had said

"Anytime." Frank has said

Frank then walked up to Hannah's decaying corpse that was crawling around.

"Hey uh I'll try to find your kids okay and also I'm sorry this happened to you." Frank had said

The walker then moaned at him and then Frank shot her in the head.

"Shit." Frank had said upset as he had walked away

The three then walked back in the police cruiser without saying a word.

As they were driving Rick decided to contact anyone near Atlanta with his radio.

"Hello if there is anyone there please respond." Rick had said

Meanwhile survivors Amy, Shane, Rick's wife and son Lori and Carl, Daryl, Dale, Carol, Sophia, Ed, Billy, Jaime, Brad, Jessie, Carlito, Isabela, Otis, along with other survivors are camp in the wilderness near a lake, and all of the sudden they hear something.

"Hello, hello." Amy had said

"Yes hello where are you." Rick had said

"We're just outside of Atlanta, in the wilderness, there are a bunch of other survivors and—" Amy was cut off after they lost connection

"Hello, hello, ma'am are you there." Rick had said trying to communicate

"Shit." Amy had said

"What's wrong." Lori asked

"There was someone over the radio." Amy said

"What happened." Lori said

"We got disconnected." Amy said

"Maybe they know something about this." Brad had said

"I don't know maybe." Amy had said

"They can be linked to Dr. Barnaby, last I heard, he knew what actually caused this." Brad had said

"We're heading to the city to investigate, Jessie, Carlito, mind tagging along?" Brad asked

"Yeah sure." Jessie said

"Why not I can use the exercise." Carlito said

"Very well then, we mind as well meet Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle, and Morales, since they are making a run in the city." Brad said

Brad and Jessie put Carol in charge to watch Billy and Jaime, whom were the kids of the bicycle girl, after their parents died, they ran to a helicopter which happened to have Brad and Jessie in there, so they took them in. Carlito went to say by to his sister Isabela, she was a bit worried though.

"Carlito are you sure, I don't want you getting hurt, not after we lost Mamá and Papá." Isabela had said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides I always come back dandy don't I." Carlito had said

"Yes, that's true, anyway come back as soon as you can." Isabela had said

"Will do." Carlito had said

Meanwhile the police cruiser that Rick, Frank, Morgan, and Duane broke down and since they were near a farm, they decided to look around.

"Looks like this place seems worth looking around." Frank had said

"Yeah we should take a look around." Rick had said

"Agreed." Morgan had said

"Can I come?" Duane asked his father

"Sure." Morgan said to his son smiling

The four then entered the house, and to their fear, the saw a family that committed suicide, with the message "God Forgive Us" written on the wall. They then ran out of the house huffing and puffing with all shocked faces.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Duane had said

"Agreed." Frank responded back

"We should take a look around in the barn." Rick had said to the group

"Yeah we should, let's head in there." Morgan said in response

The four then entered the barn, and then saw that there was a horse, and some gas, Rick and Frank decided to take the horse, while Morgan and Duane took the police cruiser, they both agreed to meet in the city, and then they drove off in separate directions.

"You better take it easy girl I haven't done this in years." Rick had said to the horse

RANGH!!! The horse had galloped as she had jumped over the fence, almost making Frank fall.

"Woah take it easy there girl." Frank had said smiling

They then ran off, and eventually reached the highway leading into Atlanta, as they passed by, they saw dozens of cars trying to leave the city on the other side, with multiple dead bodies in the cars. They then were roaming the streets of Atlanta, and they saw multiple wrecked cars, and a bus with a walker in a business suit.

"Wow this city is a wreck." Frank had said

"No kidding, I thought this is were a lot of survivors were held up." Rick said in response

"Yeah, and what about the Army, didn't they quarantine this entire area?" Frank asked

"They did, but however, they didn't really last long from what it seems." Rick said

They kept on roaming around, until the horse got scared after it saw a walker, and then ran into an avenue with dozens of walkers.

"RANGH!!!!!" The horse cried out

"Holy shit!" Rick yelled out

"This ain't good!!!" Frank yelled out as well

"No shit let's the fuck out of here before we get torn into pieces!!!" Rick had yelled in frustration

The horse then ran off, until more walkers came from the other side, surrounding Rick and Frank.

"Shit we're surrounded!!" Frank cried out

"Fuck!!!" Rick cried out as they fell off the horse, as the zombies were being to tear it apart, which left Rick and Frank crawling under a tank shooting a bunch of zombies, and little did they know, the bag of guns was left behind as well.

They then entered their way into a US Army tank, where for a minute thought they were safe.

"Ugh." Rock releases our sighing

"You alright?" Rick asked Frank

"Yeah." Frank said as he sighed in relief

Then suddenly, a moan came from the tank, as there was a reanimated US Army soldier that came to life, and was about to grab Frank

"Duck!!!" Rick yelled to Frank

Frank ducked and then shot the reanimated soldier in the head, causing their hearing to go berserk for a minute, due to them shooting inside a tank, they then went out of the tank for a sec, only to be led back in due to the walkers, then suddenly a voice spoke

"Hey you two, dumbasses." The man had said

"What the hell?" Rick questioned

"You two cozy in there?" The man asked jokingly

"Oh man." Frank said in shock

To be continued...


	5. GutsPt

3 weeks ealier...

They were all survivors of Atlanta that settled in the woods, in the area which was near a lake, and Lori and Carl (Rick's wife and son), and Shane happened to be there.

Amy and Lori were talking about picking mushrooms, due to them running out, Lori said she would go in the forest to look for some more. As she was about to tell Carl, Carl came up to her to tell him about going into the forest.

"Hey Mommy, I'm going to play with Sophia, Billy, and Jamie, near Dale's RV." Carl said in happiness to his mother

"Ok, just remember to stay near Dale, Brad, and Carlito, if they say to come, do it." Lori said

"Ok." Carl said

Lori then walked into the forest, when suddenly a hand went over her mouth, pinned her to the ground, but then realized it was Shane and then started laughing.

"You motherfucker, you trying to sneak up on me like that." Lori said in humor

"Heh you should've seen the look on her face." Shane said grinning

They then nodded to each other, and before you know it they took their shirts, pulled their pants down, and then Shane started licking Lori's stomach. He then saw the wedding ring on her necklace, but Lori thinking that Rick was dead, pulled it off, and then Shane rolled over Lori, and then they started having sex.

Intro

Rick and Frank are still hiding in the US Army tank, when they noticed a man had spoke on the radio.

"Hey you two, are you two alive in there?" The man asked

"Hello hello, are you there, we need help." Rick had said

"Yeah what do we do?" Frank had asked

"Can you see us?" Rick had questioned

"Yeah, there is only one geek on the tank, all of the rest of them are chowing on the horse, and also there are more geeks surrounding the area, that's the bad news." The man had explained

"There's good news?" Rick had questioned

"Finally, I've been desperate for a break." Frank said in relief

"Yes, actually there is, find a jar." The man had said

"Why?" Rick asked

"Because there is a queen bee outside the tank, you kill that thing around numerous walker, they will all die." The man explained

Rick then desperately tried to find a jar, same with Frank, however, they did find a glass bottle.

"We found a bottle." Frank said

"Ok great, use that to trap the wasp, then smash it on the ground, killing it, and the coast should be clear." The man said

"What about the bag of guns?" Rick asked

"We'll worry about that later, just do what I said on my mark, 3, 2, 1, go!!!." The man had demanded

Like that Rick and Frank had exited the tank, Rick killed the walker on the tank, then Frank used the bottle to trap the wasp, he then smashed it around the zombies, killing them, but then he noticed that worms came out after, they tried jumping on them, but they managed to avoid them. The two then ran down the alley killing walkers with hunting knifes and guns, until they almost hit the man from the radio, whom looked to be Asian.

"Wait wait stop!!!!" The man shouted in desperation

"We have to quickly run down this alley!!" The man shouted

The three ran down the alley as the walkers chased, resulting them climbing on top of a roof of a building, then the coast seemed to be clear.

"Don't worry, these things are too stupid to climb ladders, anyways I'm Glenn." The man said

"Rick." Rick said

"Frank." Frank said

"You two cops?" Glenn asked

"Yeah King County Sheriff's Deputy." Rick said

"Actually I'm a photojournalist he gave me a spare change of clothes." Frank explained

"Oh I see anyway, we got to make it back to the clothing store, we're my people are hiding out." Glenn explained

"Ok." Both Rick and Frank said

They then went into the building, exited the buildingand then saw a bunch of walkers, when suddenly two armored men came out and beat the walkers with baseball bats.

"Morales, let's move!" The armored Black man said to the Hispanic man

They then all ran inside the clothing store.

As soon as they entered the clothing store, a blonde woman then came up to Rick at gunpoint, and then held him down.

"You son of a bitch, I oughta kill for what you did, we're dead because of you!!!" The woman had said cocking the hammer back.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted out, it was Duane.

"Andrea back off." Morgan had said holding Andrea at gunpoint.

Andrea then put the gun down.

"You know him?" Another Hispanic man asked.

"Yeah, I do Carlito, I helped him and the other dude Frank on the right out." Morgan had explained

"Cool." Morales said

They then walked over to the clothing store, and then saw other walkers trying to get into the store.

"Oh no." One of the black men said.

"What is it T-Dog." The other Black man asked

"Brad looks like we rang the dinner bell." Morales said

"We're dead, dead, all of us, because of you." Andrea said

"Andrea stop that's enough!" Morgan shouted

"We have to come up with a plan here." A black woman said

"Yeah it's not safe here Jacqui, we should contact main base." The other blonde woman said

"That sounds like a good idea Jessie, let's do it." T-Dog

said

"Damn no signal, I think we can get a better signal if we go on the roof and—" T-Dog was then cut off after they heard gunshots on the roof

"Oh no is that Dixon." Andrea said worried

"What the hell is that gringo doing." Carlito said

"There's only one way to find out." Glenn said

They then all ran up to the rooftop, where they found a military cut man taking potshots at zombies with a sniper rifle.

"HEY DIXON ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!" Morales said

"The half of the city is going to be drawn on us." Morales said to him again.

"Woah easy pal, you oughta be more polite with a man with a gun." The man said

"Ah Dios Mio." Carlito said

"Man Merle, you're wasting all the bullets we don't even have." Brad had said

"Woah woah, easy there hotshot, it's bad enough that I have two taco benders giving me orders, but taking orders from you, that'll be the day."

"What, what do you mean?" Brad asked

"I'll tell what I mean, that'll be the day that I take orders from a nigger." Merle had said

Brad then gave a death stare as he was about to punch the punch the shit out of him, but however T-Dog stepped in instead, resulting him getting beat the shit out of, Rick getting knocked out, Frank getting gun whipped in the face, Morales getting elbowed in the gut, until Morgan was able to stop him. Merle then responded by spitting in Morgan's face, which Morgan simply wiped off, giving him a dirty look at the same time back to Merle.

"Alright hotshots, by a show of hands, since the two taco benders and two niggers won't challenge a white man who can fight, does anyone think I'm in charge?" Merle had asked the whole group in mockery.

They all put their hands up in fear, as they were doing so, Jacqui and Jessie flipped Merle off.

"Oh wow, I'm so offended sugar tits." Merle said to Jessie in mockery

"Anyone else huh, how about Raceway and Park, what do they gotta say, huh come on, let's see, come on, anyone else.?" Merle had asked

"Yeah." Rick said from behind, hitting him in the face with his own rifle, while after, Frank handcuffed him on the roof.

"Ugh who are you two supposed to be?"Merle had questioned

"Officer Friendly and Flash." Rick had said

"Now listen there are no niggers anymore." Rick had said

"And there are no more spics or inbred white trash fools like yourself either mister." Frank had said to Merle as well

"What do you two going to do, arrest me?" Merle said in mockery

"Nope photojournalist, I was lined an extra uniform." Frank said

"Oh ok, hey Frankie how about you take pictures of those two blonde sugar tits over there, and taco bender Carlito's sister, and post it on your Porno site." Merle had said

"What the fuck did you say!!!!" Carlito yelled out in anger

"Carlito calmate calmate!!!!" Morales said holding him back

"Yeah, save it for later Carlito, it's not worth doing now." Brad said calming him down

"Yeah sure." Frank said coldly

"Look, all I am anymore is a person looking for his wife and son, and anyone that gets in the way with that is going to lose." Rick said to Merle in a serious tone

Merle did not answer back at all

"That's right you kracker, you better not say anything this time." T-Dog said to Merle

"Fuck you junglebunny." Merle said back

T-Dog didn't do anything but just look at him coldly, knowing that he wasn't worth beating up.

"Hey um what is that?" Frank asked Merle noticing drugs in his pocket

Frank then took the stuff out of his pocket, and realized it was coke, and he then threw it off the building.

"Hey come on man, that's my stuff, you motherfucker I swear when I get free I'm going to kill you, you heard me, I'm going to kill you." Merle said

"Yeah sure you will." Frank said

To be continued...


	6. GutsPt2

Rick: "WOW" Rick said responding to Frank's actions

Brad: "Anyways, we need to get out of the city somehow."

Jessie: "Maybe we can go through the buildings."

T-Dog: "Nah, these buildings are full of these things."

Morales: "Maybe can use the sewer systems."

Rick: "Sewer systems?"

Jacqui: "Yes, sewer systems, think about it, buildings built like this were built in the 20s, we can use them to get out of here, and lead to somewhere."

Frank: "Let's do it."

Morgan: "Agreed."

As they were walking out, Duane tapped his Dad on the shoulder, just as he was about to walk out.

"Can I come, come on I'll be careful." Duane asked

"No Duane, it's too dangerous, I don't want you to wind up like your mother, so you're going to stay here with T-Dog, Isabela, Andrea, and Merle." Morgan said

Duane was shocked.

"You're going to leave me here with Merle." Duane whispered

Morgan chuckled

"No, I'm not leaving you here with Merle, I'm leaving Merle here with you, understand." Morgan whispered back smiling.

Duane chuckled back and then Morgan then went through the door, as Carlito, Morales, Jackie, and Jessie did the same.

To be continued...


	7. GutsPt3

Rick and Frank and their group, were now in the basement of the building, and they then entered the sewers.

"Damn." Said Frank after passing through numerous dead bodies.

Squek squeak

"Oh God." Rick said in shock after seeing the rats run and squeak at the same time.

The group kept on walking

"Madre de Dios." Morales said after seeing a torn open rat body

The group was continuing to walk, when all of the sudden, they heard rats squeak in agony, as walkers found them, and ate them.

"Oh no, here we go." Brad said sarcastically.

Meanwhile on the rooftop.

"Hey man, come on and free me man." Merle was saying to T-Dog

T-Dog just looked.

"Hey, why are you just death staring me man, give me the key." Merle said again with conviction

"Why, so you can beat me down again, call me nigger some more, or maybe I should give you that rifle over there, so you can shot the journalist and cop when they get back here too, right." T-Dog said to Merle in sarcasm.

"Hey, come on man, it's just that my race and yours don't mix well, it doesn't mean that we can't be partners, come on man we can together." Merle said

T-Dog all of the sudden, waved the key in Merle's face.

"Oh no, you best give that key to Merle now, if you still know what's best for y'all." Merle said in annoyance.

Back in the sewers...

"Do you think we should follow the screeches?" Carlito questioned

"I think it's worth it, what do y'all think." Morgan asked

The group all nodded.

They then walked more, and saw more rats running.

"Eek" Glenn said after seeing them run pass his feet.

Buzz a queen passed by and almost stung Frank, but Frank then slapped it on the ground, and stomped on it, killing it.

"Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to tell you and Rick." Glenn said

"What is it?" Frank questioned

"Don't let those things sting you." Glenn said

"Why?" Rick asked

"Because you'll become one of them." Jessie said

"Oh." Rick said

"And watch out for worms too." Jacqui said

"If they even get in your mouth, you'll become one of them." Jacqui continued

"How can they even—?" Frank questioned

"They can try and jump in your mouth." Brad said

"Oh." Frank concluded

The group kept on walking.

.

moan they heard more walkers, rats came by, and bam, they were gone, due to the walkers picking them up, and eating them, as they saw them with the flashlight.

"Find a queen now!" Brad ordered

There were multiple zombies, at least 30, which outnumbered the group by a lot.

"Found one." Morgan said

"Quick let me catch it." Morales said

"Go ahead." Morgan said in response

Morales got a yellow jar out, and trapped it, and then smashed it towards the zombies, killing them.

"Watch out, larva worms pop out when they die like that, stay away from them." Morales said

The group then continued after the larva stopped glowing green.

"Let's get moving." Andrea said

"Agreed." Glenn said

They then got out of the sewer, and then, Rick and Frank, killed two walkers while wearing protective clothing, and then dragged the corpses into a nearby building.

They then started dissecting the corpses


	8. GutsPart4(Final)

Everyone groaned as the corpses were being chopped up and dissected by Rick and Frank.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Glenn said

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing, just think of something else, like puppies and kittens." Rick said

"Yeah dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog said

Glenn then hurled all over the place.

"Oh come on, that was just cruel." Andrea said

"Next time let the gringo beat his ass." Carlito said

They then all eventually got covered in the guts, and then Frank had saw a Dodge Challenger and a Ford Boxtruck, and then had let the group know.

"Hey look I found two vehicles over there." Frank had said to the group.

"Sweet." Glenn said when he saw the Challenger

"We have to get to the vehicles somehow." Jacqui said

"There behind gates, we can get around them by going through the walker heard." Rick said

"Sounds like a plan, alright everyone, let's stick together." Brad said

The group then all went outside, and they then went to where the herd was, with them all covered in walker guts, they were doing good at first, but however, thunder started sounding off, and then it started raining. The rain, had washed all the blood and guts off them, eventually exposing them to the walkers, which automatically resulted in the walkers coming for them.

"Morales, find a queen, and smash it towards the zombies, FAST!!!" Brad demanded to Morales

"Ok." Morales had said

Morales has then caught a queen, trap it in a jar, and smashed it to the zombies, killing all of them. Once some the zombies were dead, they then went over the gates, and then had took the two vehicles, Glenn, Frank, Carlito, and Morales, had went in the Challenger, while the rest went inside the Boxtruck.

"Yaaaahhoooooo!!!!!!" Glenn shouted while driving it back to the building with the alarm going off.

They then had went back to the building where Merle was handcuffed at, and when there, they had entered through the entrance, and Duane, had then ran into his Dad's arms."

"Dad!" Duane said in excitement

"Hey, how are you doing." Morgan said in happiness

"Did you see any cool stuff!" Duane asked

"Yes I did, in fact, I'll tell you all about it, when we get back to the refugee camp." Morgan said

"Okay sweet!" Duane said

"Yeah, we should get out of here now." Frank said

"Agreed." Rick said

"Don't leave me here, come on, please, T-Dog, I'm sorry man, about what I did and said, come on please, free me, don't leave me." Merle said

T-Dog has a heart, and then ran over to Merle, and freed him.

"Thanks man, I guess forgiveness works after all." Merle said

"No problem, here take your rifle." T-Dog said while passing to him

"Okay, let's get out of here." Merle said smiling while patting on the back

While they were running out to the convoy, Rick and Frank, had noticed Merle.

"Wait, are you sure about bringing him with us?" Rick asked

"Yes, I'm sure, he really does have a heart, besides, he has to get back to Daryl." T-Dog said

"Daryl?" Frank questioned

"His brother." T-Dog said

"Oh, well okay, he stays with us, we have to keep an eye on him." Frank said

"No problem, happy to comply." Merle said

"Good, now get in the truck." Rick said

"Happily." Merle said, the pair entered the truck, while Frank got in with Glenn, whom was driving the Challenger.

"Yaaaaaahhoooo, this thing is awesome."

"Jesus, that alarm is really annoying." Frank said in annoyance

"Yeah, is there anyway to shut that thing off?" Brad asked

"Sí, mierda, that thing is really annoying." Carlito said in annoyance as well.

"I don't know, it's actually pretty cool, I like it, this car is awesome, yaaaaahhhooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Glenn shouted in happiness.

"Kids." Brad grinned

"Oh Jesus." Frank laughed

"Hijo de puta." Carlito grinned

The convoy, had driven off on the clear side of the highway, and was approaching to the direction, where the refugee camp was, as they had drove back that way.

To be continued...


	9. TellItToTheFrogs(Part1)

Intro:

There was frog that was ribbiting, and then had jumped away, when a walker had approached

"The Walking Dead Dead Rising Crossover" then appeared.

The walker was walking, until a station, had hit it straight on the ground.

"Mommy, what was that noise, Mommy!!!" A little girl cried out

"Nothing sweetheart, I just ran over a big frog." The woman said

"No you didn't Mommy, frogs don't sound like that." The girl said

"Mommy, I'm bored, I want to open my eyes." The girl complained while having the cap over her eyes.

"Dakota, just be a good girl, and keep your eyes closed." The woman said

The woman, was driving in horror, as she had saw that a factory was on fire, and then suddenly, a tractor trailer hit her, she screamed, as it had hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Ow, I hit my head Mommy." Dakota said

"Mommy, wake up, Mommy wake up, Mommy, Mommy!" Dakota screamed while shaking her mother, and little did she know, a walker was walking right next to their station wagon.

Dakota looked outside, and saw nothing, then suddenly, Connie had waken up.

"Mommy!" Dakota said in relief after she woken up and then hugged her.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Connie said

However, Dakota has seen a walker tried to break in, they both screamed, the walker opened the door, and the woman, had kicked the walker away.

She then was trying to start the car, but kept on failing, as Dakota was crying, and more walkers were coming, she then hugged her mother, as she kept on trying to start the car, as there was no fuel, and wrecked on the side, they then had screamed as the zombies had closed in on them, leading them to unknown fates.

(Intro)

Meanwhile, the group was driving on the road, back to the refugee camp, and Morales and Rick were talking.

"Do you think it was a good idea saving him?" Rick asked

"Yeah of course, T-Dog did the right thing, let's just be happy that his brother Daryl won't flip out for leaving him." Morales said

"Yeah, right." Rick said in enlightenment

Meanwhile, at the camp, Lori was cutting Carl's hair, while Shane and Otis was watching Lori do so.

"Ow, Mom, stop cutting my hair." Carl said

"No Carl, you have to have your hair short, we dont want them things getting you by the hair." Lori said

Otis laughed while drinking a beer

"Hey, if you do what your Mamma tells you, me and you, can go and catch some frogs later." Shane said

"Frogs?" Carl said in confusion

"Yeah, will catch them, and then later, guess what will happen." Shane said

"What?" Carl asked

"Otis tell him." Shane said smiling

"We'll eat the legs." Otis said smiling

"Yuck." Carl said

Otis started laughing

"No yum, those thing are real good." Shane said

"No, Carl's right, eeww." Lori said in digust

"Nah, my mamma, used to always make them when I was his age, and they taste just like chicken, damn I miss her cooking." Otis said in indulgence.

"Maybe we can bring Otis with us." Shane said

"I'd love to." Otis said

"Really!?" Carl said

"Yup." Otis said

"After that, something we should do is..." Shane was cut off as the convoy had pulled into the refugee camp.

Everyone came out, and Morales, had reunited with his family, embracing them, and then Andrea embraces her sister Amy, Carlito embraces Isabela.

"Turn that damn thing off." Dale said to Glenn

"I don't know how!?" Glenn said smiling, a guy named Jim, later disconnected it.

"Merle's back in the house baby, hey Shane." Merle said

"Yeah?" Shane asked

"Was my baby brother at?" Merle asked

"He went out hunting, he should be back soon." Shane said

"Oh, also, forgot to tell you, we got four new people in our group, hey you four, come out and meet everyone!" Merle shouted to Rick and Frank

Rick, Frank, Morgan, and Duane came out, and Rick, Frank, Shane, Morgan, Duane, Carl, and Lori's faces, were all in shock when they saw each other.

"Daaaaaaaddd!!!!!!!!" Carl shouted out in happiness

"Riiiiiicckk!!!!!" Lori shouted out in happiness.

"Lori, Carl!!!!!!!" Rick shouted in happiness as they gathered in a group hug.

They were all crying in happy tears, and Frank was tearing up a little in happiness as well, while smiling, and he got his camera out, and took the photo.

"Fantastic!!!" Frank said while taking the picture.

"Hey, Mister West!!!" Shane shouted out.

"Oh hey what's up man!!!" Frank said smiling while hugging Shane.

"I'm Frank, by the way, Frank—" He was cut after Shane had said.

"Yeah I know, Frank West, photojournalist, Denver, Colorado." Shane said smiling

"How did you know?" Frank asked

"I found and gave you your stuff at the hospital." Shane said

"Oh yeah that's right, thanks." Frank said

"Did you hear anything from my family?" Frank asked

"Yeah, actually, your brother and parents went out to find you, last I heard, they went to Macon, where the hospital was." Shane said

"Oh, can we look for them, me and you?" Frank asked

"Sure, just let me know when." Shane said

"Okay." Frank said

A few hours later...

It was nightfall, and everyone was all at the fire, and everyone was sharing their stories of their experience of the outbreak, everyone was laughing and having a good time, eating BBQ, drinking beer, and having a good time.

"Hey guys, let me tell you all something, when I woke up in that hospital, all alone, with this guy Frank, I thought that was it, I thought my family was gone, and all I had left was Frank, and without him, I would've maybe never found my family, including Morgan and Duane, I'll always be thankful for what they did." Rick said

"Thanks man." Frank said hugging Rick, along with Morgan and Duane, and Rick's family, and even Shane, getting in the group hug.

"Awwwwwww!!!!" Everyone said

"Hahahhahahahhahahhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed

"Hell, all I'm worrying about, is my family, and I hope that Shane, can give me an escort soon to find them." Frank said in hope.

"Me too." Shane said

Everyone had nodded in agreement

"Mom says you died." Carl said

"She has every reason to believe that." Rick said

"And also, one more thing, I also want to thank Shane, for taking care of my family while I was gone, for that I will be forever thankful." Rick said smiling

"No problem brother." Shane said smiling, but in an awkward feeling

Meanwhile, a strange man, by the name of Ed Peletier, has stolen one of the groups logs, and put it in his family's fire.

"Hey, Ed, I think you should take the log out pal." Shane said

"Or what." Ed said

"Or what, I think that in about ten seconds, a lot of fucking walkers are gonna come and chew us up, that's what." Merle said sticking up for Shane

"How about you two mind your own business if you two know what's best for you." Ed said

"Ed, do what we say, or else." Shane said

"Or else what." Ed said

"We will not give you any second chances, I will make sure you don't fucking give us a rough time again, and your days in this group, will be numbered." Merle said

"Fine. Ed said

"Yeah that's what I thought." Merle said

"Merle, come down." Shane said

Merle nodded and Shane nodded back.

"Damn, I miss my brother, I wonder where he is." Merle asked

"He is probably out there somewhere Merle, give him some time." Brad said reassuring Merle

"Yeah, he'll probably be back by the morning." Carlito said

"Thanks gringo." Merle said by mistake

"Wait gringo!?" Merle said smiling

Everyone laughed out loud

"What I meant to say was amigo, sorry Carlito." Mere said smiling

"No problem gringo."

Everyone continued to laugh as the fire was burning

To be continued...


	10. TellItToTheFrogs(Pt2)

The fire, had went out, as everyone decided to go to bed, as Shane and Carlito kept watch overnight, and Rick was in the tent with his family, while Frank was starting to talk to Isabela.

"Goodnight, Carl, I love you." Rick said

"Goodnight Dad, love you back." Carl said, as he fell asleep.

Rick then took Lori's hand, and went into bed with her, and after that, Rick was talking to her

"I knew you two were alive." Rick said

"How?" Lori asked

"The photo albums were missing." Rick said

"Oh you mean one of these." Lori said smiling while pulling one out.

"I told you so." Lori said smiling while pulling one open.

Rick and Lori, were then talking about on how they were thankful for making for past mistakes, as many people don't have that opportunity, Lori returned Rick's wedding ring, and they then looked over at Carl, as they were about to make love.

"He won't wake up." Lori said

Rick nodded and then proceeded to have sex.

Meanwhile, outside, Shane looked over at Rick and Lori's tent, in melancholy, as he put his hat on, as the thunder built in the night sky.

Frank was talking to Isabela, while Rick and Lori were doing their "thing."

"Hey." Frank said

"Hey." Isabela said

"What is your name?" Frank asked

"Isabela Quíaz." Isabela said

"How about yours?" Isabela asked

"I'm Frank West photojournalist." Frank said

"Where are you from." Frank asked

"Santa Cabeza, in Mexico." Isabela said

"Wasn't that place—" Frank asked

"No, it wasn't shot out, there was an outbreak just like this as well." Isabela said

"What, what happened." Frank said

"There was a medical research facility, that was American, ran by this man named Dr. Russell Barnaby, and one day, there were testing this hormone to mass produce cattle, and then that day, they accidentally made wasps into these things that can zombies any living thing, they escaped, stung multiple people, and most of people turned, the US Army was called in, and almost everyone was killed, me and my brother Carlito, were on of the only remaining survivors, and they told us to keep our mouths shut, and we were free to go, along with others." Isabela said sadly

"Wow." Frank said

"Yup, anyway how about you, where are you from?" Isabela asked

"I'm from Denver, in Colorado, I'm Italian in both sides, my last name West, is actually Estoni, my grandparents came from Naples 60 years ago to New York, shortly my mom got pregnant with me, my family moved to Denver, due to my Dad's job being a photojournalist, like myself, and then I was born, and a few years later, my brother Chris was born, and I basically lived a good life, went to school, did wrestling, and then went to college, and became a photojournalist." Frank explained

"Wow." Isabela said

"Anyways, I'm going to heading inside now." Frank said

"Alright, have a good night." Isabela said

"Yeah, you too." Frank said

Carlito had just looked at both Frank walking away, and Isabela going back in their trailer, to fall asleep, while Carlito just laughed, and later back and fell asleep, by that time now, the rain had stopped, the same with the thunder, and Shane was the only one keeping watch, as the night went on.

To be continued...


	11. TellItToTheFrogs(Part3)

The next morning...

Rick, has woken up, saw a set of clothes, that were clean, and laid out just for him. Rick then had got up, and gotten dressed. He then went outside the tent.

"Good morning soldier." Lori said teasingly as Rick passed by.

Rick then saw Carol ironing his uniform and Frank's clothes.

"Thanks." Rick said

"No problem, I guarantee that everyone needs to help out, sooner or later, though it's a lot harder doing it by hand, than doing it without a Maytag, but it shall do fine." Carol said

"Yeah right." Rick said while nodding

As Rick was walking away, he saw Carlito, Dale, and Frank, strip away the Challenger for parts, as Glenn watched in disgust.

"Go ahead, that's right, strip it clean." Glenn said sarcastically in digust.

"Maybe we'll find one again someday." Rick said reassuring Glenn.

"Yeah maybe." Glenn said

"Yeah don't worry, I'll make up for it, by finding you another one." Frank said in an apologetic tone, as he was patting him on the back.

Rick then went over to talk to his wife, while Frank walked away from the Challenger incident, towards the pond, where Shane was, and then asked Shane a question.

"Hey." Frank said

"Hi." Shane said smiling

"About my family, I was thinking about on when we can go looking for them." Shane said

"Sure, just let me know when you're ready to head out." Shane said

"I think I'm ready to head out now." Frank said

"Okay then, let's go, let's just Rick, Lori, and the others where we're going." Shane said

"Sounds like a plan." Frank said

The two men both walked back up, and when they were about to tell Rick and Lori about what they were going to do, they were then interrupted by screams.

"Ahhh Mommy, Mommy!!!" Carl screamed

"Ahhhh Mommy help!!!" Sophia said

They came running with Jacqui, whom was watching them, and she was breathing heavily as well.

"What happened." Rick asked

"We saw a walker eating a deer, that's all."

"Let's go take care of this first." Shane said

"Agreed." Frank said

The three men, including Merle, went over to investigate, later followed by Andrea and Amy, and Isabela and Carlito as well, and they saw a walker munching on a dead deer, that was killed by an arrow.

Carlito, whom had a machete, had decapitated the walker, and then, a mysterious man, whom looked like a drifter and a hunter at the same time, and had a crossbow as well, came out, with squirrels on his side.

"Son of a bitch." The man said

"Daryl, baby brother, is that you!?" Merle said in happiness

"Merle, what's good man." Daryl said smiling, hugging his brother.

"I got some squirrel." Daryl said

"Sweet." Merle said

"Also, almost got this deer, but this dumb fuck walker got it, it's ashame." Daryl said in anger

"Not in front of the kids." Merle said

"Sorry." Daryl said apologizing to the kids

"Anyway, who are these two men?" Daryl asked Merle

"Daryl, I would like you to meet Frank West, photojournalist." Merle said in humor

"Hi." Frank said

"I'm Daryl, what's up?" Daryl said in a chill tone

"And this here, is Deputy Rick Grimes, Lori's husband." Merle said

"Ain't you dead?" Daryl asked

"No, coma." Rick said

"Seriously?" Daryl said in confusion

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later." Frank said

"Okay." Daryl said

Suddenly, the walker head started grinding its teeth, growling.

"Oh god." Amy said

"Let's get out of here." Andrea said

"Yeah I'm out as well." Carlito said

"Me too." Isabela said

"Come on people what the hell?" Daryl said disgusted

He then shot an arrow at its brain.

"It's gotta be the brain, don't y'all know nothing." Daryl said

"Hey Shane." Frank said

"Yeah you ready to head out." Shane said

"Yeah." Frank said

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Rick said

"To Macon, were looking for Frank's family." Shane said

"Do you mind if I come?" Rick asked

"Sure, you can, do you have your piece." Frank asked

"Yes always." Rick said

"I'll come to." Brad said approaching out of nowhere.

"Brad?" Frank said spooked

"You'll come to?" Shane asked

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Brad said

"Merle." Brad called out.

"Yeah." Merle said

"While we're gone, I want you and Carlito, to keep an eye on the camp and everyone, got it." Brad said

"Yes sir." Merle said

"Alright then, let's move out." Brad said

"Hey Merle." Rick called out

"Yup." Merle said

"Tell me family where I went." Rick said

"Yes sir." Merle said

The two, then went to the boxtruck, and after that, they had pulled away, heading towards the direction to Macon, while the three of the men, just watched them, as they drove to their destination.

To be continued...


	12. TellItToTheFrogs(Part4Final)

The four, later made it to Macon, and they then, had saw a nearby Amusement Park, and then when searching in their for Frank's family, they saw a Space Rider Machine, go out of control, as it had went in circles constantly. It was nightfall, and it was quite odd for that to happen, and would easily draw the attention of walkers.

"Damn, we need to disable that thing ASAP." Rick said

"Agreed." Frank said

"Well what are for waiting for." Shane said

"Let's do it." Brad said

"Lead the way brother." Rick said

The four men, the went over to examine the machine, when suddenly, loud laughter, which sounded like a clown, came over them.

"Hahahahahahahahhaahahaha!!!!!!!!!" The clown laughed

"Stay away from there gramps." The clown said to Rick while juggling chainsaws.

"Wahahahahaha!!!!!" The clown said while posing with the chain saws

"Hey sir, calm down, maybe we can work together." Frank said

"Yeah man, you kind are giving me the creeps doing what you're doing." Shane said

"Huh." The clown said

"Everyone used to laugh at me." The clown said

"He He he He he, I was a walking punchline, but not anymore, hehehheheheheheheheheheheheheh, heheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!" The clown said while laughing and crying g at the same time, bringing his chainsaws closer to view.

"Oh shit." Brad said

"Mister What in the hell is wrong with you!?" Brad said in shock

"When the walkers came, everyone died, hehehheheheheheheh, hehheheheheheheh, hahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahha, hahahahahhahaha!!!!!" The clown said while juggling chainsaws

"That's why, Adam the Clown, decided to let all the happy people, have a lift on this fun ride, haha haha!!!!" Adam had said laughing

The four saw two dead bodies, and one that was alive, that was in the other one, pass by as well.

"I won't let you stop the ride gramps, because if the ride stops, then the walkers'll come back, and that won't be any fun at all, hahahahahahaha, ohohohohaaahhahahahha!!!!" Adam said laughing while juggling chainsaws

Shane then pulled out his shotgun while screaming "GET BACK!!!!!"

BAM

"Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!" Adam screamed

Shane had blew away his knee

BAM

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Adam screamed in agony

Shane had shot out his other knee

"Ooooooooaaaaaaahaaaaah!!!" Adam said in a tiring tone

As Adam was falling, he had fell on his chainsaws, cutting him apart, making him bleed to death, and as he was doing so, he was laughing.

"Aaahahahahahahahhahaaaaahhhhaaaahahahahahoooahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As this was going on all four of the men, were covering their mouths in horror, as they witnessed on what happened, Frank even managed to get a picture as it was happening.

"Oh god, that image is never gonna live my brain." Shane said in horror

"Agreed." All three of the others said at the same time.

"Hey look!" Frank said

"What is it?" Rick asked

"It's the key to stop this ride." Frank said

"Well what are we waiting for, let's stop it." Brad said

As they stopped it a survivor came forward, by the name of Greg, whom had joined him, they then moved it again one more time, and they had saw that it was Frank's family, as they were the dead bodies, and Frank's brother was already a walker.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Frank shouted

"Oh my god!" Shane said in shock

"Guys let's give him some space." Rick said

"Agreed." Brad said

The three then backed away, as Frank had stood there in his knees crying, in front of his reanimated brother, and his dead parents' bodies. Frank then wiped his tears, and then had started talking to his brother.

"Hey Chris." Frank said in a sad tone

"I don't know how you got found by Adam, frankly I don't want to know, but one thing is for certain, you would've died for Mom and Dad protecting them." Frank said

His brother kept on moaning trying to come after him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Frank said fighting back tears

"And one more thing, a friend of mine Shane, served justice, Adam's dead, died the worst death, anyone can ever see, he sure as hell deserved it after killing you three." Frank said

Frank then picked up a chainsaw from Adam's dead body, and then used it to cut Chris head off.

"I'm sorry, I love you bro." Frank said sadly

Frank then sliced his head in half with the small chainsaw, and then after doing that, he had searched his parents and brother, and found a lot of possessions, and one of them, was a happy West Family Photo, with Frank on the very left, his parents, and then his brother. Frank smilied and put then put it in his pocket, and then screamed "Shit!!!" As he started to silently cry.

"Goodbye Chris, Mom, and Dad, I'll live and miss you two forever." Frank said, leaving the bodies of his family and Adam behind.

Frank then walked into the truck, and Shane hugged him, same with Rick and Brad, and then Frank said "Thanks." To Shane, after he helped Frank try to find his family.

"No problem." Shane said

The crew then drove away, as it was about to be sunrise.

The next day...

While Rick, Frank, Shane, and Brad, were coming back from Macon, Lori, Andrea, Isabela, Amy, Jessie, and Jacqui, were doing laundry at the pond, while Carlito and Morgan were nearby talking and watching Carl, Sophia,

Duane, Billy, and Jaime at the same time.

"You know, I really miss life in general." Lori said

"Yeah, me too, I miss Mexico, and the medical lab." Isabela said smiling.

"I miss being a DHS rookie." Jessie said

"I miss my job working in an office." Jacqui said

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said

They all starting laughing hysterically, when suddenly Ed, came over looming them, while smoking a cigarette, Andrea noticed it.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea scuffed

Ed was silent, he just shook his head, and just said...

"Get back to work Carol." Ed said

"Okay Ed." She said in an innocent tone.

They then continued to wash clothes, Merle had noticed on what happened, as he walked over with Daryl to talk to Morgan and Carlito.

"I hate that motherfucker." Merle said to the men

"Me too." Morgan said in agreement

"That gringo puts a hand on my sister, he's dead." Carlito said

"Damn, he looks like a fat fuck too." Daryl said

"A What!?" Carl asked horrified by Daryl's cussing

"Oh sorry Carl." Daryl said smiling

"It's okay, maybe later, can you maybe teach us how to use that awesome crossbow?" Carl asked

"Yeah maybe, just ask your Mom, then let me know." Daryl said smiling

"Cool!" Carl said

"Hah kids, baby brother I remember when you was that little." Merle said

"Really, weren't you mostly in juvy?" Daryl teasingly asked

"Yeah that's true!" Merle said

They all started laughing

"Oh man, I remember, I went to juvy for keeping on—" Merle was cut off, as he saw Ed go over to the women again, he stood up, and then said under his breath...

"What the fuck is that chump doing over there." Merle said

"Alright Carol, time to go, move it" Ed said in a rude tone

"Okay Ed." Carol said ashamed

"Hey Ed, maybe you should let her leave, when she wants to leave her alone." Isabela said

"Mind your business lady." Ed said

"You know Ed, if you like on how your laundry's done, maybe you should go and do it yourself." Andrea said in anger, throwing the shirt to Ed, Ed threw it back aggressively.

"Oh!" Andrea said in shock

"Y'all got a job to do, so get moving." Ed said

"What's your job Ed." Jessie said

"Jessie no." Amy said

"Wait!" Andrea said

"Is your job sitting on your ass, and smoking cigarettes, while we have to do all the dirty work for you, give me a break."

Ed started getting real angry.

"Look, don't think I can't knock you on ass, just cause you're some DHS Agent, Alright." Ed said

"Carol, let's get going now." Ed said aggressively

"I don't think she has to go anywhere with you." Jessie said

"Mind your own business, now Carol, come now, or you'll regret it later." Ed said angrily

"So she can show up with fresh bruises again, yeah we seen them." Isabela said

"Yeah that's right we seen them bruises!!!" Jacqui shouted to Ed

Merle heard that and got up and was ready to go and teach Ed a lesson

"Woah Merle where are you going?" Daryl asked

"Watch." Merle said

"Oh boy." Carlito said smiling

"This should be interesting." Morgan said

Carol started to oblige, but then the girls were starting to protect her.

"Wait no Carol you have to—" Andrea said but was cut off

"You don't tell me what, I'll tell you what!!!" Ed screamed and then slapped Carol in the face.

"You asshole!!!!, Tu pendejo!!!!!!!!, you motherfucker!!!!!!" Andrea, Isabela, and Jacqui screamed

"C'mmere you motherfucker!!!!" Merle screamed at Ed

"Merle!" Daryl screamed while trying to get to other side of the lake.

"Huh, ahhh!!!" Ed screamed as Merle pull him off of the women

"Hey get off me, get off me!!!" Ed screamed

Merle then threw him and on the ground and started punching the crap out of Ed's face military style, as the women the kids, Morgan, Carlito, and Daryl watched in horror, by then Daryl already made it to the other side.

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

"Merle stop!!!!, He's had enough!!!" All the women and Daryl expect for Carol whom was crying screamed to him.

"Listen you fat fuck, if you ever, put your motherfucking hands on anyone in this camp, your kid, YOUR WIFE, I WILL BEAT YOU TO FUCKING DEATH AND FEED YOU TO THE FISH, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!!!!!" Merle screamed at Ed.

"Yes." Ed said weakly

"MERLE!!!" Daryl screaming trying to calm him down.

"I'll kill you Ed, you understand, I'LL (PUNCH) FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Merle screaming punching him one last time and kicking him in the back as well.

"Merle that's enough!!!" Daryl said

"Yeah I'm done here, let's go." Merle said

Carol then ran over to Ed apologizing on what happened, as he was coughing out blood, and a couple of back teeth, as his eye was yellow, and his left eye was red, black, and blue.

"Hey fellas were back, we got a new survivor." Rick said

"Holy shit." Frank said

"Oh god." Brad said

"Jesus Christ, what in the hell happened here!?" Shane shouted, as he saw Merle's bruised knuckles, and Ed's punched in face, and Carol with a bloody lip, and crying next to Ed's unconscious body.

"Hey Shane, trust me, it's not what it looks like." Merle said in horror

Shane then looked at what happened in shock along with the others at the camp as well.

To be continued...


	13. Vatos(Pt1)

"Merle, what the hell happened!?" Shane shouted

"Look he deserved it, he—" Merle was cut off after Shane shouted

"What, what he deserve, what did you DO!!!" Shane shouted

"Shane, come down, Ed deserved it, Merle did the right thing." Andrea said

"Wait what, Merle explain yourself." Shane said

"That fat fuck was laying his hands on his wife and those women, and his kid, maybe you've noticed the bruises that were on Carol and Sophia, or were you just not doing a good job looking out for them you dumb fuck, so STOP TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME WITHOUT ASSUMPTION AND START PAYING ATTENTION ON WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!!!!!" Merle screamed to Shane

Shane just stood in silence and then said

"You know Merle, you right, I'm wrong, I'm sorry I yelled." Shane said apologizing

"No problem, just make sure he doesn't do shit, or I'll feed him to the fish." Merle said

Shane knew that Merle would do anything to get his point across, even kill if he had to, so Shane then compromised, and lead Ed away in his tent, carrying his unconscious body.

"Damn, anyways, where's Lori and Carl, are they okay?" Rick asked

"Yeah, they're—" Daryl was cut off, after they had saw Jim digging graves on top of the hill.

"What the hell is this but doing?" Merle said under his breath

"I don't know, let's check it out though." Daryl said

"Agreed." Frank said

Intro

"Hey." Carlito said to Frank.

"Yeah." Frank said

"I'm sorry about your family." Carlito said after hearing about what happened.

"Oh yeah, thanks man." Frank said

"I know what that's like." Carlito said

"I lost my parents in Santa Cabeza, all I have left is my sister, I have to make sure she's always safe, you hear me." Carlito said to Frank

"Yeah I do." Frank said "At least I have someone left, I have nobody." Frank said

"That's not true, you have this group, were your family now, and we always will be." Carlito said

"Thanks man." Frank said

"No problem." Carlito said hugging him and then walking away

"Hey Rick." Glenn said

"Yeah." Rick said

"I think we should get those bag of guns." Glenn said

"You think." Rick questioned

"Yeah, we're running low on weapons, and that thing had like twenty guns in there, we should get them." Glenn said

"Alright, let's go get em, want to bring others?" Rick asked

"Yeah, we can use Carlito, T-Dog, Daryl, and Merle." Glenn said

"True, let's go get him, what about Frank?" Rick asked

"Nah, give him some time, he just went through a big tragedy." Glenn said

"Yeah." Rick said

"We should go and get them." Glenn said

"Yeah." Rick said in obligation


	14. Vatos(Part2)

Rick and Glenn, whom were over near where the scene of Ed and Shane happened, went over, and went over to where Carlito, Daryl, T-Dog, and Merle were.

"Hey guys." Glenn said

"What's up Glenn's boy." Merle said smiling

"Y'all interested in coming with me and Rick to Atlanta?" Glenn asked

"Yeah sure, what for though?" Daryl asked

"To get a bag a guns." Rick said

"Seriously?" Carlito said sarcastically

"Nah, I think it's good we go as a group, due to the geeks being all over the city, anyways how did the idea come up in the first place?" T-Dog asked smiling

"When me and Frank first came to Atlanta, me and him were on a horse, I had a bag of guns, that had at least 20 or 30 guns in it, possibly a lot more, and since were running low on ammunition, somebody needs to go out there and get some more." Rick had said

"Yeah, and it's best that we go as a group, due to on how you never know whom is around, walkers or people, it could good and bad, therefore it's best we go as a group, and I thought you four would be interested in going." Glenn said to the in assurance

"All of this for a bag of guns, hell I'm in." Merle questioned

"Hell I'll do it." Daryl said

"I'm in, let's have an adventure." T-Dog said smiling

"Let's do it." Rick said

As they were about to move out, Lori had stopped Rick for a second, as she had heard their plan.

"Wait Rick." Lori said

"What's up?" Rick had questioned

"Are you sure you want to go out again?" Lori asked

"Yeah, it's important that we get them, Frank's too desperadoes about his family, Shane had to watch the camp, so someone has to go back out there, and besides, their my bag of guns." Rick said

"What about Carl, you haven't even spent any time with him, since before the outbreak." Lori said

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to yous somehow." Rick said in assurance

"I hope so, just be careful out there, and also, know that me and Carl love you." Lori said

"I know Lori, I'll be careful." Rick said

"Okay, good." Lori said

Rick then walked away to the Boxtruck, where the other three guys were waiting, and they then pulled away, and went towards to the direction of Atlanta, to get the bag of guns.

To be continued...


	15. Vatos(Pt3)

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Dale had approached Jim.

"Hey Jim, what are you doing?" Dale asked

Jim didn't respond

"Jim?" Dale repeated

Again Jim didn't respond, he kept on digging graves,

"It's pretty hot out here, 95 degrees, I think you should have some water, here." Dale said trying to pass the water.

Jim didn't take the water at all, he just kept on digging.

Meanwhile Andrea and Amy, were showing off to the group, on the big bluefish, they had caught down at the lake.

"Wow, check that out, thanks to you ladies, my family will eat tonight!" Morales had said in excitement

"Wow, can you maybe teach me on how to fish like that!?" Carl questioned

"Yeah, me too, I wanna learn how to catch some big fish as well!" Duane said in excitement as well

"Sure!" Amy said

"Cool!" Carl said

"Sweet!" Duane said

"I can't argue with that!" Lori said smiling towards Morgan

"Yeah, same here, I always wanted my son to become a fisherman." Morgan said while smiling as well

"Hah same here!" Lori said in agreement

"I don't mean to interrupt all of the excitement, but we have a problem." Dale said

"What kind of problem?" Frank has questioned

"Umm, our friend Jim, is digging graves on top of that hill." Dale said

"Oh Jesus, Brad, Shane, help me confront this guy!" Frank said in annoyance

"I'm on it." Shane said

"Same here." Brad had said

In Atlanta...

STICK

Daryl has shot another walker with his crossbow.

"Not bad baby brother, although half the credit goes to me!" Merle said in a teasing manner

"Hah screw you man!" Daryl said jokingly as well

"Guys!" Carlito said

"What's up?" Rick had questioned

"I think I see the bag of guns!" Carlito said in excitement

"Oh shit that's them!" Rick said in excitement.

"But we have a bit of a problem though." T-Dog said in a serious tone

There were walkers all over the place, that were roaming around the bag of guns, and they needed a plan on what direction to come from, in order to get the bag of guns back.

"Let's go in a building to talk this over." Merle had said

"Agreed." Rick had said

Back at camp...

Jim was digging like crazy still and Shane had approached him.

"Uh Jim?" Shane said to Jim

"What!?" Jim said

"Why are you digging?" Shane asked

Jim didn't respond

"You're scaring Carl, Duane, Sophia, Billy, and Jaime, so you should stop." Frank said in a serious manner

"Yeah seriously, you should take a break." Brad had said

"What if I don't...then what!?" Jim said in a cocky tone

"Am I going get my face beat in like Merle Dixon did to Ed Peletier huh!?" Ed said in a serious cocky manner

"Well screw you man!"

Ed swung the shovel at Frank, whom had ducked, and then tackled him to the ground, and had subdued him, and Jim started crying.

"What's wrong!?" Shane said concerned to Jim while being held down by Frank

"My wife, my sons, they're dead!" Jim said crying

"What what ydo you mean!?" Brad asked

"I lost them in Atlanta!" Jim said while crying

"What what happened!?" Frank asked in a shocked manner

"The only reason why I'm here, is cause on how the dead, were too busy eating my family!" Jim said crying

"Oh, guys what should we do?" Frank asked

"We'll secure him for now, until we think he's ready to be around other people again." Shane said

"Yeah, let's keep a close eye on him, what do you say?" Brad asked Frank and Shane

"I say, more like I'll do, what do you think Frank?" Shane asked

"I'm all in." Frank said

They then got handcuffs, and tied him to a tree, to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, and the three men, had kept an eye on the man ever since that happened.

To be continued...


	16. Vatos(Pt4)

Rick, Glenn, Carlito, Merle, Daryl, and T-Dog, were in an abandoned office, planning on how they would get the bag of guns on an old whiteboard.

"I say that this is the plan." Rick said

"We'll go on professor!" Merle had said

"Daryl, watch your back in the store alley, Glenn stays with you, and as for me, Merle, and T-Dog, will cover from the second alley that is a block away, so therefore, Daryl and Glenn, will have a safe place to run, while we do as well, so does everyone agree with the plan thus far?" Rick had questioned the men.

They all nodded.

"Good let's head out." Rick had ordered the group

Glenn and Daryl POV

"So what did you do before all of this?" Daryl asked Glenn while walking

"Delievered Pizzas, why?" Glenn said

"It's nothing." Daryl said

"Oh okay." Glenn said

The men then entered the alley, and saw the bag of guns.

"Okay, I'm going in to get the bag of guns, Daryl, cover me!" Glenn ordered

"Okay, no problem, wow, you aren't so bad for a Chinaman!" Daryl teasingly said

"I'm Korean!" Glenn said in a serious tone

"Hah whatever!" Daryl said jokingly

Glenn managed to run over to the tank, and then get the bag of guns, and Rick's hat, without any trouble, just a few walkers coming his direction, and then he started heading back towards Daryl.

Meanwhile, in Daryl's POV, a Hispanic teenager, had snuck up on Daryl from behind, and automatically rolls the kid over and interrogates him.

"Hey what's your problem kid!" Daryl screamed at the teenager.

"You better keep your mouth shut or I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Daryl said in a serious manner

"¡Ayudame!" The teenager yelled

"What the hell!?" Rick said

"Oh mierda there better not be a problem!" Carlito said annoyed

"Let's go check it out." T-Dog said

"Agreed." Rick said back

To be continued...


	17. Vatos(Pt5)

Back in the alley, two other Hispanic men, came up to Daryl, and had jumped him. The two men, had also came for the guns.

"Hey Daryl I got the—." Glenn was cut off as he was shocked to see the Vatos gang members right next to Daryl, whom had a bruised face, and then had turned to run back out the alley, until the two Hispanic men, had beat down Glenn, and took the bag of guns.

"HEY STOP!!!" Daryl screamed to the members

Daryl then shot the fatter Hispanic man in the ass, causing the man to drop the guns, but however, grab Glenn, throw him in their getaway car, and drive off, leaving the guns and their other gang member behind.

Daryl then shut and locked the gate to keep the walkers out, and then, had started to interrogate the Hispanic Kid.

"Hey, who are you People, where the hell did they take the kid!!!" Daryl screamed

"Woah man, relax, I'll tell you everything, just let me—" The teenager was cut off after Daryl had screamed

"How about first tell me what your name is!" Daryl screamed

"Miguel, what's yours." Miguel asked

"It's not important, what's important, is where you took my friend, now start speaking up!" Daryl yelled

Rick, Merle, T-Dog, and Carlito ran up to where Daryl was.

"Hey baby brother, are you alright, we heard screaming, where the hell's Glenn, and who the fuck is this?" Merle asked Daryl

"Some Vatos teen hood named Miguel, his gang kidnapped Glenn while trying to also get the bag." Daryl said

"Son of a bitch." Rick said in shock

"Motherfucker." T-Dog said in anger

"So what's the plan?" Carlito asked

"I dunno, but what we needed to do, is to get back to the rooftop, but let me grab the bag first, and then we'll organize something."

"Sounds like a plan partner, now go get the bag." Merle said

Rick then got the bag, while the rest got on top of the roof, eventually Rick going as well, as they were about to prepare to interrogate the kid.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Shane, Frank, and Brad, have Jim tied to a tree, and Frank then goes and offers him water.

"Here, you should stay hydrated." Frank said kindly to Jim, offering him water.

"Thanks Frank." Jim said

"No problem and hey." Frank said

"Yes Frank." Jim said

"I know what it's like, losing a family and all." Franks aid relating to what happened with Adam a day earlier.

"Yeah, I'm glad to here that man." Jim said in gratitute

"Yeah." Frank said patting him on the back

Nearby Lori and Carol are doing schoolwork with the children.

"Hey Jim, don't mean to be mean or anything, but I'm goi my keep you tied to this tree, until I think that you aren't a danger anymore." Shane had said

"No problem." Jim has said

"I'm sorry for scaring the children." Jim said apotigrtically towards Lori and Carol.

"It's no problem." Lori said smiling

"Why were digging in the first place?" Dale asked out of curiosity.

"I really don't remember, I think it's because on how I this one dream last night." Jim said

"Your daddy was in the dream." Jim said to Carl

"Yours too." Jim said to Duane

Carl and Duane started paying attention to him.

"You two were worried about them." Jim explained to the boys

"But I can't remember the rest." Jim said

"Do you two worry about your Dads."

"All the time." Duane said

"Mine's not back yet." Carl admittedly said

"Maybe we should—" Lori tried ending the conversation.

"Your Daddy is tough as nails, yours too, ain't nothing gonna stop them from protecting you two, and getting back to yous in one peace, I promise y'all that." Jim openly said

"I agree with that hundred percent." Frank said to Jim

"Alright kids, who wants to help me and Shane clean some fish?" Frank asked

"I do." They all said in glee.

Once the kids ran off with Frank and Carol, Jim has called Lori over.

"Lori." Jim called out

"Yes Jim." Lori said

"I need to tell you something." Jim said

"What is it." Lori asked

"Never ever leave your son Carl out of your sight." Jim said in a serious manner.

"Okay." Lori said as she walked away to watch her kid whom was around Frank.

To be continued...


	18. Vatos(Part6)

Rick, Daryl, Carlito, T-Dog, and Merle, were in the office again, this time with the Spanish kid Miguel, and they were interrogating him on where he came from.

"Hey Carlito, is you speak Spanish." Merle said

"I speak English too asshole." Miguel said

Merle then picked up the teen by the neck and held him against the wall, and then said

"When you talk to me, you'll call me Merle, not asshole, got that, have some respect!" Merle yelled at Miguel

"Merle, what kind of name is that, I wouldn't even name my dog Merle." Miguel said

Merle then threw him on the ground

"Merle!" Daryl screamed trying to stop him, he was about to punch him in the face, but Rick held him back.

"Merle that's enough." Rick said

Merle then stopped

"Carlito speak Spanish to this chump, ask him where they took Glenn." T-Dog said to Carlito

Carlito then went over to Miguel and interrogated him.

"¿De donde tomaron ustedes nuestro tipo (Where did you take our guy)? Carlito asked him

"I'm not telling you bitches anything." Miguel said in mockery while laughing

Merle punched him, and then said.

"Do you know what happened to my last guy who didn't respond to my questions?" Merle asked Miguel in sarcasm

Merle then took his backpack off, and took a walker head out of it, and threw it on Miguel, the kid became horrified, as he had tried leaping away, but fell again.

"Wait, where did you even get that?" Daryl asked in shock as well

"So answer the fucking questions, got it amigo." Merle said to Miguel.

"Okay, no problem, please, don't kill me, I'll do anything!" Miguel pleaded to Merle

"¿De donde son ustedes (Where are you guys)?" Carlito asked Miguel

"A un hospital, les mostrè ustedes (At a hospital, I'll show you all)." Miguel said to Carlito

"He says there at a hospital." Carlito said to the group

"Can you lead us there." Rick asked the teenager

"Yes I can, I'll lead you there." Miguel said

The group then left with the teen, as he lead them to a hospital, not far from where they were

The group was then at the place, but just about when they were going to enter, the teen then told them about the leader, Guillermo, and then walked over to the entrance, as the Vatos opened their gates.

"So this is the cop that you were talking about Felipe." Guillermo asked Felipe

"Yes sir." Felipe said

"So you have one of my men." Guillermo said

"Well you have one of mine." Rick said

"You gotta listen you him man, or else, I'll get my head cut off man." Miguel said out of fear

"Cops do that?" Guillermo asked

"No, but that older redneck puto here does." Miguel said

"Oh, anyway, I heard you stole my bag of guns." Guillermo said

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Rick said

"I don't think so, we saw them clear out on the street." Guillermo said with conviction

"Anyone could've said that they left them." Guillermo said

"Well still you have one of my men, I have one of yours." Rick said

"Let's make a deal, I give you half of the guns, and your man, while you give me one of yours." Rick said with conviction

"Sounds like a plan." Guillermo said

Rick then gave the guns to Guillermo, and then after that, they had brought Glenn out, and untied and I gagged him, and then, Rick's group did the same with Miguel, and then, they parted ways.

"Now what in the hell was that, weren't we supposed to go and get the bag of guns, and why did we give them half?" Merle asked

"Yeah but they had Glenn." Rick said with conviction

"I couldn't believe it was that easy." Daryl said

"Sometimes thing go more smoothly then they seem." T-Dog said back

"Yeah, what we need to be doing, is be getting back to the camp, now let's just—" Rick then was cut off as he saw the Boxtruck gone

"Oh shit!" Merle screamed in shock

"Who the hell do you think took it?" Glenn asked

"I don't know." Daryl said

"Whoever did, must be on the loose, we have to get back to camp!" Rick said

"Agreed." They all said, and then, they ran back towards the direction on where the camp was.


	19. Vatos(Part7Final)

The whole grou, was getting ready for a campfire dinner, and while doing so, Carol and Sophia we're preparing a few things, and taking care of Ed's eye that Merle punched in before, after hitting Carol. He had beat him so bad, that his eye was yellow, his whole cheek bone was black, blue, and red.

"Okay Sophia, ready to have some fish!" Carol said while smiling

"Yes Mommy!" Sophia said in glee

As they were walking out, Ed, had grabbed Sophia, and said

"Hey Sophia, maybe you should spend time with your daddy." Ed had said

"She wants to join us, so let her." Carol said in a serious attitude

Ed knew that the next time he were to hit his wife or kid, Merle would feed him to the fish, so he then said

"Whatever the hell with both of you." Ed had said aggravated as he rolled over to take a nap.

They then went over to the campfire.

"Mmmm, Daddy this is delicious." Duane had said in glee.

They all laughed

"You like that fish don't you?" Morgan asked with glee

"Yes Pop!" Duane had said

They all laughed again

"Wow, this fish is just like mi mamá used to make!" Carlito said

"I could eat a horse!" Brad in said in joy

"Yeah, me too, anyway, let's save some for the others when they get back." Jessie

"I agree with Jessie, hey Shane, aren't you going to eat?" Frank asked Shane in concern

"Yeah sure, I'm just not hungry right now." Shane had confessed

Any then had got up.

"Hey Amy, where are you going?" Andrea asked her sister

"I have to pee, Jesus, can't a girl get her privacy!" Amy said in annoyance

They then continued to laugh!

"Hey thanks to you women, me and my children are eating tonight, I make a toast to Andrea and Amy, for us having food tonight!" Morales had said in joy

They then raised their cups, and toasted each other, while laughing and when Amy was walking to the bathroom.

"Hey by the way the trailer door is locked." Dale said

Meanwhile, while Ed was sleeping, he had woken up, as someone pass by next to his tent.

"Get our of here, I'm trying to sleep." Ed said snotty

The person kept on roaming around

"HEY WHAT DID I SAY—-!!!" Ed was then cut of as he had seen a walker right in front of him

"OH NO!!!" Ed whispered in shock

The walker then proceeded to eat him, as he was groaning while being devoted, as more and more walkers, plummeted in the tent, about to devour him as well.

Amy hand was already on the door.

"Seriously Dale, come on who the hell locked the—" Amy was cut off as a walker had bit her in her arm, and then neck, in front of everyone

"Aaaaaahhhahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahah!!!!!!!!!!" Amy had screamed in agony as she was being devoured.

"No!!!" Andrea cried out

"Oh shit, there's more of them, Brad, Shane, Carlito, give me a hand!!!!" Frank yelled

They then started shooting walkers dead, as they started coming to the camp, and devouring everyone, including the kids Brad and Jessie were looking out for, Jaime and Billy, and numerous other survivors.

"Oh shit, Isabela, keep the kids safe!" Lori screamed to her in fear

"I'm on it!" Isabela said

Isabela then got Carl, Duane, and Sophia, and secured them in the trailer, as she had kicked down the door, due to it being locked, and then barricaded the door, as she was watching the kids.

As Rick, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and T-Dog we're running back up the hill, they had saw the riot that had abrupted in the camp.

"Oh shit, what in the fuck happened!" Rick said

"We gotta see what's going on!" Daryl said as well

"No shit, baby brother!" Merle said in aggravation

They then ran up the hill, and were reunited with the whole group, including Rick hugging Lori, as he was crying and saying

"Lori, thank god you're okay, how about Carl?" Rick asked

"He's fine, he's in the trailer!" Lori said

"Good!" Rick said in glee

They then were fighting walkers along with the job.

Jeff Meyer, a survivor, was being eating by walkers, and screaming while it was happening, along with his wife Natalie, Bill Brenton, Burt Thompson, Aaron Swoop, Leah Stein, Sophia Richards, Yuu Tanaka, Shinji Kitano, David Bailey, and numerous other survivors, all except for Greg, as Otis saved him just in time.

"Greg you okay?" Otis asked in worry

"Yeah, don't worry Otis, I'm fine." Greg had said

Rick was shooting walkers, Frank was killing them with a sledgehammer, Brad was killing them with his handgun, along with Jessie, along with Morales beating them with his baseball bat, Daryl shooting them with his crossbow, Mere killing them with a machete, and Jim killing them with a lead pipe. A walker was eating a survivor along with this going on as well. The fighting then stopped, and with that being done, they then started mourning the dead.

"Billy, Jaime, oh my god!" Jessie screamed as she ran over to them crying, Brad comforted her with his hand on her.

"Dad!!!!" Car screamed while crying

"Carl!!!!" Rick screamed while crying and giving him a hug at the same time.

Daddy, daddy!!!!!" Duane screamed while Morgan as well

"Duane, thank god!!!" Morgan said in glee, as he was happy to see his son, whom was crying in his arms.

Meanwhile, Andrea was crying as Amy was slowly dying.

"Andrea——I love you." Amy said weakly as she had died.

This was followed by Andrea crying, as everyone looked on, in shock as Amy had died, right in front of them.

"I remember the dream now, all of this happened in the dream, that's why I dug the graves, damn, I'm sorry for you too Amy, you were so young, had a whole life ahead of you, instead it was ripped away for nothing, I'm so sorry Andrea." Jim said in sadness, as Andrea kept on crying, but then, however, started holding his side, as blood was dripping from his shirt, with Otis noticing.

"What the hell?" Otis said in shock and in fear as Jim key on holding his side, as a little bit of blood, was falling from his shirt.

To be continued...


End file.
